Tengo sueño
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque Grecia era un país medianamente tranquilo. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si por razones del destino no puede dormir? ¿Si más bien no lo dejaran dormir? A él no le interesaba ver esas "cosas" entre las naciones, sólo quería una cama. *Más de una pareja*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán. (He dicho tantas veces esto…)

**Personajes y/o parejas:** Heracles principal y **_mega_** central. Insinuaciones: Estados Unidos/Reino Unido, España/Romano, Alemania/Italia y leve Grecia/Japón. Mini-Insinuaciones: Prusia/Austria.

**Advertencia**: Leves actos sexuales, y sueño…mucho, mucho pero mucho sueño.

* * *

><p>Sueño…tener sueño. Andar con ese peso en tus pies, parecer yo sentir como si estuvieras medio drogado. Te preguntan algo y respondes con un leve "¿He?" que para alguien que sabe traducir en idioma "me cago de sueño" es igual a un "¿qué mierda?"

Y Heracles, aquel somnoliento muchacho estaba así aquel día. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban dormir? ¿Qué le hizo él al mundo? ¿Nada verdad?

Quería dormir, donde sea, con quien sea, pero ahora mismo. Y aún así su jefe atentaba con ello, llevaba 43 horas sin dormir ¡43!, tenía los ojos con unas leves ojeras. Todo había pasado un día normal mientras veía a sus gatos.

Que más inocente que aquel griego. No le hacía daño a nadie, ni al paisaje allí con los gatos porque apenas y con mucha suerte se movía algo. Era tranquilo y relajado aparte cuando se trataba de hablar de su amadísimo vecino Turquía y nótese la ironía en esta frase damas y caballeros.

Sí, en efecto, era alguien que no se enojaría con facilidad, que no reaccionaba muy rápido con desenvoltura. Pero también dejaba mucho a imaginar ya que detrás de ese somnoliento y neutro rostro se ocultaba uno de los países más activos sexualmente hablando, algunos dicen y/o osan afirmar que su estado anímico en el día o a su necesidad de dormir se debe a que está toda la noche haciendo cosas malas y repone la horas de sueño en el día.

Pero, todo aquello se especula nada más, sólo voces de la masa para este aparentemente santo y tranquilo griego.

Ese día como ya se digo estaba en fotosíntesis por así decir el griego, o sea, no haciendo absolutamente nada aparte de recibir un poco de sol en la cabeza, igual que una planta. Y creyó que en eso seguiría hasta que ve como uno de sus jefes se acerca y le mira con una cara seria diciéndole "Tienes trabajo"

Al pobre Heracles le falto poco para decir ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?, pero se contuvo, el problema es que estaba cercano a su siesta y tiene trabajo. Bueno, no le quitaría tanto tiempo, "luego dormiré", pensó con esperanzas.

—Tenemos que ir a Estados Unidos—eso dijo su jefe.

A ¿Estados Unidos?, bien. Da igual, dormiría en el vuelo.

El problema fue que en el vuelo…

—¿Mamá ya llegamos? ¡MAMAAAAAAÁ! ¡Mamá! ¿Ya llegamos?

Grecia…no se lo podía creer. Él podía dormir con todo, podía dormir en medio de una junta con todo el mundo gritando pero no con ese niño, tenía una voz de pito 17 veces peor que la de Alfred, no podía cerrar los ojos.

—No Ricardito…no llegamos aún…

Tres minutos de paz para el griego para que luego:

—¿Y ahora mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-maaaaaaaá!

Era primera vez en mucho tiempo que Heracles tuvo ganas de tirar a un niño del avión para abajo. Y así fue todo el maldito viaje. Recordaría el nombre de aquel niño por toda su vida. Ricardito del jodido mal.

Llegaron a Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Ambos entraron y saludaron con la mano a gente que parecía ser relevante en la casa blanca, Grecia trato de parecer lo más despierto posible pero habían veces en que le costaba mantener la cabeza en su lugar. Los señores entre si con aire ejecutivo tomaron asiento y luego le dijeron "puedes dejarnos a solas"…

O sea que lo trajo de ¿adorno? de… ¿llavero?. Grecia como siempre dio un respiró y botó. No estaba enojado, para nada….para nada, sólo un poco de cansancio. Cansancio muy acumulado. Pero no se enfadaría. No era de aquellas personas.

En aquel lugar debía de haber un lugar para dormir, apenas caminando bien abría puertas pero sólo encontraba sillas y gente con terno. Hasta que abrió una que tenía un letrerito especial en la manilla que le importaba un mier** leer, pero en este decía "Do not disturb"

—Ovejas…lindas ovejitas—decía casi cayéndose de sueño al entrar a la residencia estadounidense, estaba en un cuarto, con lo que parecían ser dos ovejitas en la vista cansada del pobre griego.

—Ahha…!aaha..! God… Alfred…—aquella ovejita por así decirlo con un curioso acento inglés se removía inquieta cada vez que su compañera ovejita movía su cuerpo contra el de él.

—¿T-e te gusta?—esta vez era la ovejita estadounidense.

—Mnang.. aah.. mal-maldición… está tan ade-ntro…

El griego pestañeo un par de veces…bien, no eran ovejitas para dormir, más bien eran dos ovejitas ¿violándose?...

Ovejitas violándose…

Ovejas…lindas ovejas….

Ovejas estadounidenses con inglesas violándose…

Eso veía el pobre griego casi a reventar de sueño. Lo que pudo decir fue:

—Ovejas…violándose… ¿qué hacen aquí?

—¿Gre-Grecia? —la oveja inglesa había hablado con una extraña sorpresa que casi parecía miedo y aberración al ser descubierta.

—¡La oveja me hablo! La…oveja me hablo—dijo al notar que aquel animal le hablaba ¿las cosas de la vida, verdad?

—Sá-sácalo Alfred… está..aaah… Grecia aquí, ¿esta es tu jodi-da seguridad?

—Aún estoy duro…y tú igual…, sigamos…

—¡Es-tás loco! Aah.. aaman… —se removió al sentir una embestida de su compañero.

Grecia pestañeó un poco más y la ovejitas parecían tener un problema, una de la ovejitas, tal parece que la inglesa se salio de aquella extraña unión y comenzó a buscar ropa. Si agitaba un poco más la cabeza las ovejitas iban tomando forma humana se parecían a…

Alfred y Arthur.

Alfred y Arthur estaban violándose.

"Las cosas de la vida" pensó nuevamente el griego no tan sorprendido de la imagen si no más bien preguntándose si estaba en un sueño o estaba viendo cosas raras, además ¿qué sacaba él viendo porno de aquellos hablantes de inglés? Nada..., ellos no le darían una cama o le diría a su jefe que dejara de molestarlo cruelmente.

Fue allí cuando sintió nuevamente el "ven aquí" de su jefe. Miró a los amantes que trataban a toda costa arreglarse un poco para explicar la situación.

—Alfred, Arthur…¿creo, verdad?, me tengo que ir, ha, por cierto, inténtenlo en otra posición. La que tenían no era muy buena. Eso… adiós—dijo dándose vuelta lentamente y cerrarles la puerta.

Y así se largo de aquel país. Apenas se podía mover, se imagino miles de ovejas... y más ovejas, ¡todo lo que veía en esos momentos Grecia eran ovejas! Y gatos... sí, muchos gatos. Estaba como medio drogado por el sueño. Era una situación triste.

Se subió al avión, dio un respiró de alivio al ver aquellos asientos pero algo aterro al griego, aquel enano... sí, aquel niño de pelo café claro con ojos azules, lo reconocería en cualquiera lugar.

—Ri…Ricardo—decía aterrado.

—Sí, hola señor, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? busco a mi madre…si me disculpa—dijo pasando al lado de él ubicándose detrás de lo que sería su asiento, justo y tan diabólicamente exacto como hace horas atrás…

¿Cómo demonios estaba ese niño de nuevo allí? ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO DIOS MÍO?

En ese momento, Grecia se quería matar. Era la única manera que le iba quedando para quedarse dormido

Pasó horas con el malvado **"¿Mamá** **ya** **llegamos?"** de aquel Satanás hecho niño. Se bajo del avión para darse cuenta de pequeñas cosas como que ahora le dolía la cabeza, hacia calor y tenía sueño ¿qué más podía pedir? se tiraría en medio de la calle con autos a dormir si fuera necesario. Podría incluso dormir al lado de…¡de Francia!, no quería tener que hacer nada pero allí estaba, caminando persiguiendo a su jefe. Su siguiente destino era España.

Otra vez lo traían de llavero. Y otra vez, al buscar una habitación se pilló con algo extraño. Eras dos naciones bailando flamenco. Un bello flamenco, ambos bien pegaditos el uno con el otro.

Uno de ellos volteó en medio de lo mejor de la canción. Era España que tenía una rosa en la boca mientras Lovino estaba en sus brazos en la posición más romántica, melosa, poco masculina que se podrían imaginar. Nadie sabía que él hacia eso y ahora todo estaba al descubierto, pero quien imaginaria que la búsqueda de Grecia por una vendita cama lo llevaría al encuentro de aquel salón de baile secreto.

—¿Gre-Grecia? ¡Esto no es lo que parece! —se aclaraba rápidamente el español escupiendo casi la rosa que tenía en su boca. Sentía el cuerpo de su amante vibrar bajo suyo, lo iba a matar, y lo iba a matar bien feo.

—¿He?...y-o…cama…

El Italiano por su parte estaba colapsado y después de que Heracles dijera "cama" creyó que el idiota de España le contó todo lo que hacían y se suponía que era privado. Ya vería. Y la posiciones cambiaron para lo que sería un intento de homicidio.

—Creo…que están ocupados…bueno, me retiro—dijo dejando que los amantes se mataran en paz.

Al salir de aquel cuarto se pilló con su jefe que había terminado, otra vez embarcarían rumbo a otro lugar pero la curiosidad de su superior no se hizo esperar al escuchar los aterradores gritos y preguntó que había pasado.

—Nada nada…—decía medio muerto el griego.

—¿Y esos gritos? —escuchaba los aterradores y desgarradores gritos del español

—No es nada, sólo es Lovino matando a Antonio… ¿vamos? —decía como si fuera lo más normal que se estuviera cometiendo un asesinato frente a sus ojos, lo que hacia el sueño dirían algunos.

Además, en problemas de pareja no hay que meterse ¿verdad?, no estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

Devuelta al avión. Otra vez su esperanza de dormir seguía adelante pero esta vez menos, casi se le caía la baba de la boca de lo cansado que estaba, sólo quería dormir. Con sólo eso sería enormemente feliz pero allí estaba el maldito niño de nuevo ¿por qué? ¿Acaso el niño vivía en ese avión? ¿Y si su padre era azafato? Un padre azafato…suena raro pero era lo que le iba quedando.

El griego estaba que lloraba más su cara no reflejo nada aparte del horrible cansancio acumulado. Llevaba muchas horas sin dormir, más de un día entero.

Otra vez fuera del avión, estaban en Alemania. Alemania definitivamente tendría un lugar para dormir ¿verdad?, el problema en si no era que NO pudiera dormir en el suelo, Grecia tenía la habilidad de dormir en cualquier lugar más o menos cómodo pero su jefe le había prohibido hacer algo como tal mientras estaba en otros países en asuntos políticos, que debía dormir donde correspondía y bla bla blá.

Estaba buscando un lugar para dormir. Quería dormir…necesitaba dormir, ahora el griego era una maquina en mal funcionamiento a quien se le escapaba baba y parecía estar semi-noqueado, no sabía como se mantenía en pie. "Una cama…una cama…cama"

Fue allí cuando dobló que veía esa gran habitación abierta y vio aquella escena, parecía una obra… o algo parecido.

Era Lud…recitando un tipo de poema a Italia.

_Italia, oh querido Italia._

_Cada vez que te veo mi alma me habla.  
>Me dice que te bese y no espere el mañana.<br>Nuestro amor es fuerte,  
>Por eso no te sueltes.<br>Sigue este camino junto a mí,  
>Yo estaré siempre para ti.<em>

_Italia, oh querido Italia._

_Tantas cosas nos separan,  
>Pero mis pensamientos nunca paran,<br>Tan diferente eres de mí,  
>Pero como nadie me haces sentir.<em>

_Italia, oh querido Italia._

Recitaba más o menos en posición de la obra "Romeo y Julieta", Feliciano estaba en una silla en lo alto y su "Romeo" era Lud, éste sonrió suavemente al ver como Feliciano soltaba una calida sonrisa y comenzaba a aplaudirle.

—Bravo Alemania ¡bravo! —decía con alegría. —Hasta a Grecia le gusto ¿verdad?

El alemán sonreía suavemente anterior a esto pero cuando escuchó el "Hasta a Grecia le gusto", su rostro se deformo. ¿Alguien lo había escuchado?

Y miró allí apenas parado al griego. Se sentía a morir Alemania, sólo de ver aquellos ojos desorbitados del griego, esa baba cayéndole de la boca, esa manera casi borracha de mantenerse parado ¡Había quedado anonadado por lo que vio! ¡Había hecho el ridículo de su vida y lo había visto alguien!

Se sintió tan avergonzado y salió corriendo hasta la puerta de sol que se dibujaba cursimente por afuera de la ventana, sí, ¡se había tirado por la ventana como todo un macho alemán!, todos los alemanes machos se tiraban por la ventana, comenzaba a deducir el griego.

—Alemaniaaaaa—grito el italiano al ver como se marchaba. —Lo lamento, no se que le paso a Alemania ¡tengo que irle a buscar! ¿Bien?, nos vemos, ¡Ciao!

Y así se marchó el italiano. No tenía a quien preguntarle, se había quedado solo en aquel teatro. Lo único que pudo decir con voz casi agonizante fue:

—"Una…cama…mi vida por una cama…"—recitó.

Y llegó su malvado mecías anunciando el regreso. Apenas lo siguió, estaba más que comatoso, los árboles comenzaban a tener una forma graciosa, todo comenzaba a tener una forma graciosa.

Cercano al aeropuerto estaba un sujeto con una polera brasileña y unas bermudas cortas junto a uno que tenía un atuendo parecido pero menos moderno, iban ambos de la mano.

—¡A Brasil ! ¡Río de Janeiro es awesome Austria!

—Mmm, pero…

—Vamos, ¿querías tiempo a solas para conocernos mejor? Cofcof**ytenersexo**cofcof, ¡Pues aquí lo tendremos, nuestro vuelo llegará dentro de poco!

—¿Qué dijiste entre tu falsa tos?

—Que te amo como no tienes una idea…—decía la verdad y a la vez mentía, porque eso no fue lo que dijo pero la frase en sí era completamente cierta.

Heracles los observó un momento, si no estuviera tan para la embarrada juraría que esos dos eran Prusia y Austria en una previa luna de miel antes de un matrimonio. Pero como estaba tan horriblemente cansado para él no eran más que un par de mocos con trajes veraniegos hablando incoherencias que no podía entender muy bien.

—A casa… ¿fue agotador verdad? —dijo el jefe mientras subía al avión.

El griego lo miró suavemente, ¿a casa? ¿finalmente a casa?, no tenía ganas de llorar siquiera, entrecerró los ojos con sutileza y sonrió. —Sí…bastante agotador…

Ricardo estaba nuevamente allí, era un hecho. Aquel niño vivía en aquel avión y su padre era un azafato travestí con una falda. No sabía como nadie de los que iba en aquel vuelo (que no eran muchos) no alegaban por aquel dolor de cabeza hecho niño, estuvo apunto de pararse y tirarlo por la ventana… pero ya habían llegado a su hermosa nación.

Se despidió de su jefe y comenzó a casi gatear hasta su casa… a su cuarto… a su cama, justo en aquel momento alguien lo llama. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

—Diga…—contestó muerto.  
>—Grecia… ¡Iggy me va a matar! ¡Por favor no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste!<br>—¿Por qué…lo haría?  
>—Para bueno…molestarnos o yo que sé, no te sorprende que estemos bueno ¿juntos?<br>—¿Por qué me importaría si tienen sexo? ¿Por qué me importaría si estuvieran juntos?, bien por ustedes…no le diré…a nadie…—decía un tanto molesto, no podía creer que lo llamaran para algo así.  
>—Y pasando a otro tema, como es eso que no tenemos una buena posición en la cama…<br>Grecia suspiró.  
>—Otro día Alfred…estoy cansado, adiós.<br>—¡Oye! ¡No me puedes cortar, soy Estados Unidos de Norteamérica!  
>—Dije: Otro día…— Y cortó, en esos momentos no le importara que tan importante pudiera ser Alfred.<p>

Y enseguida de haber cortado otra llamada malvada lo ataca. Era de España esta vez. Le corta. Siguió avanzando hasta su casa, le quedaba tan poco y el celular sonó de nuevo. Miró a reventar de arto el pobre griego, era Alemania. Le corta sin pensarlo. El maldito sonido de aquel celular no cesaba. Decidió tirarlo lejos, luego se compraría otro.

Y allí estaba, ya dentro de su casa alguien conocido lo recibió. Era uno de sus pobladores a infórmale que tenía visitas, ¿ahora visitas?, por que no dejaba de una vez por todas la vida de patearlo en el trasero una y otra vez. Él se cansaba, como todos y ya estaba arto.

—No..no quiero ver a nadie más…

—Pero es…

—¡No me importa! A nadie más, quien… sea… dile por favor… que se retire al menos por 25 horas más... —sí, planeaba dormir eso.

—Bien bien…

Dijo, yendo a la habitación para decirle a su visita que Heracles no podía atenderlo. —Lo lamento pero en este momento Grecia no puede verlo…

Estaba apunto de caer en la cama cuando sintió aquella voz.

—¿Grecia-san no puede atenderme?, que lastima. Dígale por favor que estuve aquí.

Y en sí sólo centímetros lo separaban para tirarse a la cama, estaba acabado, pero no podía tirarse a aquella cama. Caminó con lo último que le quedaban de fuerza hasta la sala donde estaba Japón apunto de retirarse.

—Ki-Kiku…—dijo para desvanecerse arriba de este preocupando al japonés.

—¿Grecia san? ¿Grecia-san? ¿Se encuentra bien? —decía algo avergonzado viendo como se acomodaba el griego en su cuerpo. Miles de porquerías cruzaron su mente pero Heracles no hizo nada.

El griego sólo se acomodó entre sus piernas suavemente para cerrar los ojos por fin.

_~ Un Ricardito cayendo del avión para abajo, dos Ricarditos cayendo del avión para abajo, tres Ricarditos cayendo del avión para abajo ~_

El griego sonrió suavemente ante la imagen para quedar profundamente dormido junto a Japón, por fin dormía…y tal vez, sólo tal vez no fue un día tan malo como él creía, estaba Kiku allí, además de que las cosas que vio aunque pareciera muy raro, otras personas le hubiera agradado verlas.

* * *

><p>Y así, no hay mucho de GreciaJapón, aunque… la pareja no me mata, no me excita, no me eleva. Es linda, es verdad… pero no sé. El punto es que AMO a Grecia y le daría como 20.000 hijos D: (tomen en cuenta que estoy hablando incoherencias), él es mi pj favorito de hetalia junto a Dinamarca, ¿raro verdad? A pesar de que escribo demasiado US/UK no son mis pj's favoritos aunque igual les amo mucho. Y yo personalmente si por alguna razón no puedo dormir en mucho tiempo creo que me vuelvo loca y mando todo a la mier**

No me critiquen el poema, ni siquiera lo pensé xD…, fue como "lo que salga" y no podía ser tan cursi o NO ridículo, antes incluía pizza o etc pero no sabía muy bien si Lud diría algo como eso.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y si tienen suerte ¿quién sabe? Quizá ustedes también puedan ver **ovejitas** haciendo cosas malas, o un flamenco homosexual, o un Alemán vergonzosamente poético, o ver a Prusia y Austria apunto de irse a Brasil por su pre-luna de miel. O mejor aún, tienen la oportunidad de **SÍ** tirar a Ricardito por la ventana del avión (?)

Adiós y se cuidan, les quiero. ¿Ven que Grecia puede ser interesante de vez en cuando? D:


End file.
